Life as a Luxray!
by BlackestNight BrightestDay
Summary: One of Harley's tricks turn May and Drew in Luxray's! The two hide and live in Petalburg woods. It's spring and when it's spring it's mateing time for both animal and pokemon! Don, another luxray tries to steal May.Will Drew allow that? contestshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: IT'S ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: … **

**May:…. Let's open a club!!!!**

**Drew: What club.**

**May: THE LOLIPOP CLUB!!**

**Drew/Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Let's do a….**

**Drew: ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Me: I didn't get to—**

**May: TWOPAW NO OWN POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

It was a beautiful day at Petalburg and May was walking around the city thinking on what to do. Finally she got tired and sat down on a random bench that poped out of nowhere.

May sat down and dug in her fanny pack looking for her sandwich. She found it and started to eat it! ( A/N: RANDOMNESS!!!) Suddenly from a far she saw green hair. And it was walking straight towards her. She shrugged and stared at the purple hair darting back and forth. 'Helpless that Harley." May thought shrugging. " What cha looking at?" A voicr asked.

May didn't have to look to know that voice. " Harley and his ridicules hiding spots!" May said loudly. The two heard a loud sigh and out came….. HARLEY! Wait… With a orange juice carton?? Now that's just weird……

"Hi May!! Hi May's boy toy!!" Harley said in a girly high pitch voice. " Huh… What's with the juice carton?" May asked. " Oh.. You want some orange juice??" Harley asked. "S-" Drew clamped his hand over May's mouth suspicious. Why was Harley so nice. " No." Drew growled.

" I didn't want to do this…" Harley grinned evily and dumped the liquid onto Drew and May. "GWAH!!! Waah… Mm…Zzzz…." May mumbled before dozing off. Drew fought to stay awake but the liquid won and Drew blacked out. Harley laughed evily and skipped off. ( A/N: SINCE WHEN WAS HARLEY A GENIUS???)

May and Drew started to shrink. Their body shapes changed and they looked like dogs. Than fur began to grow and a tail sprouted out. Their hands and legs were now paws. Blue fur grew. May had light blue fur and a shade darker for the thick fur and tail. Drew had darker skin and Dark dark blue for the fur. Yellow stripes began to appear on two fore legs. May too. Large ears began to grew and their noses shark to small tiny dots. Drew looked sterner than ever while May was just not so stern. May's eyes wasn't so triangular while Drew was a sharp triangle making him look fierce. May not so. A four leg star came out of the full grown tail.

The trandformation was complete. May stirred and opened an eye. Her eyes was the same. The beutiful sapphire blue. Everything seemed bigger than they did. Wait. The building in front of them. She could see through them?? She tried to get up but couldn't. Seemed like something was ontop of her. A Luxray??? What?? She looked down and saw blue paws?? She screamed to jumped up causing Drew to fall to the ground.

"GWAH!!!" he yelled waking up. " May? MAY?! Where r u??" Drew called franticly. " I'm right her you dobe." May growled. " Luxray?? Wah??" Drew said and looked down. A tail no big deal he thought. Wait… A Tail??? WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drew screamed. "Shush!! Look! We got attention come on! Into the Petalburg woods! I don't wanna get captured!" May growled and bounded into the woods. Drew got up and ran after.

Once in the woods, they headed for a nearby stream. May looked at her reflection and tumbled into the water. Drew laughed and looked at his reflection and too tumbled over. " Oh. Whose laughing now??" May smirked. She stood up suddenly thirsty. She lapped up some water and waited for Drew. " May! You know that the water could be bad??" Drew said looking at May. " It looks fine to me!! And it's sweet." May pouted.

Drew growled. "Try it." May grinned. " No." Drew said. "Please…." May said puppy face. "You're not getting me this time." Drew growled. May did whines. Drew looked at her and regretted. Big sparkly eyes Must resist. He thought. " Please Drew. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee……" May said. Drew looked again. BIG SPARKLY EYES WITH TEARS AND WHINE LIKE PUPPIES!!! NOOOO… I HATE YOU MAY. Drew growled thinking. " Fine fine FINE!!" Drew snarled and drank a bit of water.

Drew's green eyes wided and drank more. " Seee… I told ya!!" May grinned. Drew rolled his eyes " How did we become Luxray's though" May asked. " Must be Harley's tricks." Drew snarled. "Oh. So.. What r we gonna do?" May asked chasing her tail. "Find food and shelter nearby the stream of course." Drew said looking around. " Oki Dokie." May said and went sniffing around. " Gwah!! HELP!!!" May screamed. "May? May!" Drew cried running over.

Turns out, May have her head stuck in something. "Hold on." Drew said and started pulling her. But it won't wok. "Hmm…" Drew murmured trying to think up a way to get May out. " Aha!!" Drew cried and tried to thunder bolt the top piese to make it crumble and it'll make a bigger hole.

He tried but he didn't know how. He tried to focus his enery to on something. Nope. At the end he eventually focus his mind on electricity and than his whole body became yellow and ZAAAAAAAAAAP. He made a bigger hole!!!!!! " Ouch." May said and pulled her head out. " Thanks." May said rubbing her neck.

Drew shrugged and crawled in. It was under a HUGE tree. The tree was super wide. Wide enough to fit three people. And the roof if high but covered. " Perfect!!!" Drew said. " What?" May asked crawling in. " Coooooooooooool………." May grinned. "I'm living here!!" May grinned. " Man!! I wanted to live here." Drew grumbled. " Not alone…." May whimpered. " Why?" Drew asked. " I HATE SMALL CRAMMY DARK PLACES!!!" May cried bursting into tears.

Drew covered his ears and walked over. He lifeted one paw trying to calm May down but he only managed to fall over ontop of May. Awkward position. May stopped and blushed. Drew blushed. Silence for 1 minute…. " S-S-Sorry…" Drew mumbled and got off. "…….. Never mind. C-C-C-C-Can you errm… like….um… stay umm…. With… me?" May mumbled shuffling her paws blusing furiously.

"Sure?" Drew said blushing. " YAY!! Thank you!!" May said brushing her body against Drew like in human way, hugging and ran off looking for food. Drew stood there practically stunned and overjoyed! THANK YOU HARLEY!!! Drew screamed in his thoughts.

Drew thinking about food and where to put them got a great idea (A/N: Rare…). He went to one corner and began to dig. He was surprise with power he felt when his claws slashed into the dirt and his paw felt nice on the dirt. Soon enough, he made a wide deep hole to store food. Drew put a bit of soil in the middle. One side was for berries and the other… for something else we have no idea what.

" Whatcha doin?" a voice asked. Drew spun around almost ready to shock May with thunderbolt. " Oh. Just erm.. digging?" Drew said trying to not go to lovey dovey land. " Oh." May said and picked up the mouse that she got. " Are you really gonna eat that?" Drew asked disgusted. "That's what you will have to eat to live in the wild. Besides, It taste like chicken!" May grinned dropping it into the hole. " But…" Drew said. " just think it's chicken." May said while crawling out again.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked. " Berries! I saw saw oran and pecha(sp?) berries right by the river. You wanna come?" May said waiting for Drew to come out. "Err… it's ok. I'll stay here."Drew said. " Lazy bum." May huffed and walked off. " Klutz!" Drew called after. He heard a 'hmpf!" and walked off. He heard a rustle in the bushes. Drew turned around and saw another Luxray approaching.

"What do you want?" Drew growled, something was telling him that the luxray was a male. " Nothing. Maybe the female that just ran off." The luxray smirked. " Her name is May. Now leave her alone!" Drew snarled. " Hmfh. Tough guy huh. I'll be back, that'll be a guarantee." The luxray said turning his heels. " Who are you anyways??!!" Drew growled. " Don just call me Don." Don laughed and melted away in to the shadows. "Jerk." Drew murmured under his breath.

" Who was that?" May asked from nowhere. Drew perked up. Should he tell her? No.. Not yet. " No one." Drew replied. May being not so dense due to her pokemon intelligence got suspicious but she just shrugged and crawled into her's and Drew's little/big den. Drew sighed and looked up in the sky.

The sky was orange. One more mouse and it'll be dark. Drew thought. He saw a family of mice in the bushes. Silently he crouched down and padded forward. Then, he pounced. Jackpot. Drew thought , he had them all. He carried them in his mouth and brought them inside. Hey… they do taste like chicken. Drew realized.

In the shadows…

" Oh, That stupid Luxray is in my way!! I must get that cute Female to be my mate!! Grr….." Don growled. He lay down and dreamt of having May as his prize….

In the den…

Drew crawled in to see May eating something. He dropped his preys and took a Oran berry. " What are you eating?" Drew asked. " What other meat do we have??" May asked. Drew rolled his eyes and gulped down his berry.

Drew went over to the other corner and curled up to sleep. Grr.. tomorrow I'll have to find something soft to lay on! Maybe moss or leaves or something… Drew thought. Suddenly he felt fur against him. He opened his eyes and saw May's head inches away from his snout. Soft breathing was heard. May's probably asleep by now…. Drew thought flushing madly.

Part of Drew's pokemonnized hormones broke through their cage and before he knew it, Drew had paw on May. He blushed redder and retreated back against the wall. But May just kept on cuddling even closer. Drew flushed till he sweat but finally he fell into deep sleep. Not noticing the glint of eyes from the bushes.

**(A/N: I LIKE IT!!! So…. I'm going to make it longer!! I've thought the whole plan and now I burst.) **

Next morning…..

Drew woke up and found May up and eating a berry. " Morning May." Drew yawned as he stretched. " Morning. I'm gonna go and get more berries okay?" May said getting up. "Kay." Drew mumbled.

May not knowing what she is doing gave Drew a quick lick on the cheek. What am I doing?? May thought blushing furiously as she crawled out. (A/N: Quick Lick in human it means a quick kiss!!) Drew stood there once again stunned. He touched the place where May had 'kissed' him. He blushed crimson and went to lovery dovey land.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! DREW!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!" Drew heard someone scream. He snapped out of his trance. " May!!" he cried scrambling out.

Outside, Don was ontop of a terrified scrambling May. " Get off her!!" Drew cried tackling Don off May. " May! Run!!" Drew called before Don tackled Drew and Drew crash into a tree. "Drew!" May called tearing up. " Go!!" Drew yelled. " Gah!!" Don cried trying to use thunder wave on May to paralyze her but Drew jumped in time and took the attack, he was thrown back into the bushes. " May!! RUN!! NOW!" Drew screamed. Luckily he was not paralyzed but weak.

Doing as before, Drew quickly used Thunder bolt on Don followed up by Dig (A/N: Here, Drew and May can do attacks that no other Luxray can!!) . Don used volt tackle on Drew but half way through failed. Drew breath a sigh of relief and use thunder again. This time, Don being the coward he was dashed off into the woods. Drew dropped down weak and exhausted. He was bruised all over. May burst out of the bushes " Drew! Drew… Are you okay??" she asked worriedly. " Yea.. I'm fine.." Drew groaned trying to get up.

" No! Don't here. Lean on me we'll go back and see what berries can help." May said throwing Drew over her back. Though he was heavy but May managed to drag him back to their den. Quickly, She grabbed all the oran berries they had and made Drew eat them. Slowly, like a mother tending to their sick child, May gave Drew the berries that hopefully will make him feel better.

" Wait here.. I'll go get a thing that absorbs water to clean those bruises." May said getting up. " No.. Wait.. Let me come with you." Drew groaned trying to get up. " No!! You stay put!" May said pushing Drew gently down. " No. It's too dangerous with Don out there.." Drew groaned. " Don? Whose that?" May asked. " His the Luxray that attack you, His too dangerous." Drew mumbled. " Drew.. I can take care of my self. You stay put! I'll be back in a jiffy." May said crawling out.

Drew grown his wound was throbbing. He gave up and lay down. That girl… Maybe that's why I like her… Drew thought. He sighed. Minutes later, May came rushing back panting as if she had ran 100 miles. Drew looked up " What's wrong??" he asked worriedly. " Don… (pants) he chased me here…." May panted gulping for breath.

' I told you not to go!" Drew said angrily looking at May sternly. . " I'm sorry.. But you were hurt an all an and… (sniff)" May mumbled. Drew's eyes softened. " It's O.K May.." Drew said. He didn't like to see May cry like that. May shook her head and picked up the soggy leaf. " Now. Stay still." May said and set to work.

As gently as she could, May cleaned all of Drew bruises. Drew eventually grew tired and fell asleep. Once done, May took the leaf and went out. Being careful for Don, May went hunting around catching small birds and mice once a big bird. May dragged the big bird and dumped it on top of the hole.

Now they had a fresh supply of food already, now for the berries. She went around and found a large piece off wood. Carefully, she carried it over to the berry farm she found and plucked as much berries as she could. She had lecha and oran berries, apples a few pears and plums. May than dragged the wood full off berries and fruits back to her den. She too dumped everything into the berry hole. There, done. May looked at their supply satisfied.

Behind May, Drew began to stir. May turned around and grinned. Drew opened his eyes then, sky met ground. They both blushed and turned away. Drew tried to get up but could not. May went over and helped Drew up. May blushed at doing so and so did Drew. Finally, Drew was fine and strong enough to stand by himself. " I'm thirsty." May said. " Me too. Let's go to the stream." Drew smiled. May nodded and went out. Drew followed, he saw Don hiding in the bushes but May didn't. Drew smirked and glared. May was infront of him. He went up beside her and looked out for Don.

Finally, they reached the stream. Drew bent down to drink and May was beside him. Drew looked and at the corner of his eye saw Don. He was creeping up on May. Drew waited until Don came closer.

Suddenly, Don pounces trying to get on May. Just in time, Drew jumped up and tackled Don aside. The two circled each other. When Don suddenly pounce on Drew. Drew was took by surprise and braced himself for the impact but it never came. Drew turned, behind May's eyes was glowing purple. In front of him, Don was floating in the air.

Suddenly, Drew felt something growing in his throat. He waited until it came all the way to his mouth. Drew opened his mouth and a BIG black purple ball came out of him mouth and hit Don far away. " Drew! You learned Shadow Ball!!" May cried. " I did?" Drew asked puzzled. May nodded. " But…" Drew said in wonder. " We're shiny pokemon!! I think we can do anything we want." May cheered. Drew shrugged. " Come on. I wanna find some river weeds. The puffy things they have at the top is soft. WE can use that to make a bed." Drew said running over to a pile of river weeds.

May grabbed a big piece of leaf and dragged it over.They started plucking all the puffy things they can find. Finally, they had the huge leaf full and they both learned Cut. Together, they dragged the big leaf back home. Once there, Drew sighed they survived and Drew had his first and second battle. May had her first sort of battle. Together, they both lay the puffy things on the floor, they had enough to actually make a three layer mattress.

They had their dinner and and Drew went to lie down, he had his forepaws in front of him. And than, May came and lay down sideways her head on Drew's shoulder. Drew and May blushed. " Drew." May said getting up. " Hmm?" Drew said. " You think that we'll ever be humans again?" May asked. Drew got up and looked at May. May sat down and looked at the sunset through the door. " Why do you asked?" Drew asked sitting beside May. " I don't know. Just wondering.." May mumbled. " You know. I can live like this. It's actually kind of fun being a pokemon." Drew said.

" I know! But that Don… his just plain spooky. I mean he keeps stalking me and just scary!!" May said. Drew nodded. The two sat together deep in thought looking at the sun set. _If we're gonna stay like the pokemon forever. I can't tell May that I like her. But pokemons are just like animals… _Drew thought. _I like Drew and all… But we're not humans and if I told Drew… does that mean that instead of getting married and all we have to…_May thought. _Mate???_ They both thought at the same time. They shivered at the thought.

" Let's erm… go to bed! It's late. Night." Drew said. May nodded and followed. The two went to bed at the same position as before.

**Me: I'm gonna start the next chapter right now!! I really ENJOY writing this story!!!**

**Drew: Cool… I'm a pokemon. **

**May: Me too…. **

**Me: Update or May and Drew will attack you!!**

**Drew and May: Yeah!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hee…. People like my stories…. **

**Drew: Review crazy….**

**May: Your tail is on fire Drew. Still burned from pondertheworld's Flareon. **

**Drew: Ahh!!!!! Sits on bucket of water. Better… I cant get up!!**

**May: On with the story while I try to get his big fat bum of the bucket. **

With Don while our soon to be couple rests…..

"Grr… That Drew guy is tougher then I thought!! I'll have to set a battle and eliminate him!!!! MWHAHAHA!!" Don screamed.

"Shhh!!!! We're trying to sleep here!!" A Nidoran and Nidorina(sp?) couple cried.

"Sorry, punks." Don snarled. He lay down and slept.

Next morning…………..

Drew was jolted awake when a loud thunder crashed. Though it was morning, It was still dark as night. He looked down and May was still asleep. He looked out, large grey clouds were in hanging around.

Drew crawled out and thunder crashed again. He looked around the clearing, nothing. Drew looked up in the sky half expecting a funnel cloud to be seen. Nope. The thunder clashed and rain started to fall. Quickly, Drew dashed in to his den.

Now… How do you get dry. Well…Oh yeah right! Drew thought and shook his whole body. Water splashed everywhere and got onto May. Startled, she shot up wide eyed, panting. "Don't do that!!" May cried clearly annoyed. " Well, You were sleeping like a pig! Besides, there's nothing to do. A storm is here." Drew huffed. " I can see that.." May growled. Drew shrugged.

May got up and walked beside Drew, using her tail whipped Drew across the back. " Oww!! What was that for???" Drew cried. " For making me wet!!" May simply just said. "I hate you." Drew grumbled. " Thank you! Because I do too!!" May smiled. Drew growled and picked up his breakfast.

Thunder clashed again startling May. She jumped and crashed into Drew. " Owwww….. May!!" Drew groaned. " Opps!! Sorry!" May cried blushing. " Get off… Me!!" Drew groaned once again. " Ok." May said still blushing and hopped off. " I think you squashe my spleen!!" Drew grumbled angrily. " Ya ya." May said rolling her eyes.Lightning flashed and thunder again. There was silence. Rain. Tit Tat. Tit tat tit tat tit tat. " SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!!" May screamed. Drew covered his ears. " Why??" Drew yelled back. " Awkward silence is scary and annoying!" May replied. " Don't tell me that! Tell the author!" Drew cried.

" Hey!! I don't come in here!" the author's voice appeared. "Than no more awkward silences!!" May screamed. There was a humph. And the rain stopped. "Look!!" May said jumping around. " What?" Asked Drew annoyed. " It stopped raining!!!" May cried going outside.

" Eeeeek!!!" Drew heard May scream. "May!" Drew yelled crawling out. Luckily Drew step on high ground. May on the other hand fell into the river. "River?? Must rained prettey heavy." Drew cried. " HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed. " May!! Hold on!!" Drew cried running towards the log that was sticking out. He ran to the very edge of the log and held out his paw. " Catch my hand! I mean paw!" Drew yelled. When Drew almost got May's paw, someone pushed him into the water and fished May out.

Drew went in. He opened his eye and saw two blurry figure. Drew kicked and his head burst out. " Don!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he heard May scream. " May!!" Drew cried. " Argh!!!!!" Don grumbled. " LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed sound terrified, angry, annoyed, pleading for help and tears. Drew sank down again. Suddenly, his eyes grew bright white.

May was scrambling kicking struggling, she tried to scream but no one came. Tears blurred her eye sight. Shutting her eyes tight wishing that Drew could see her. May's sprang opened and Don slashed across her fore paw. Her eyes began to glow bright white.

(A/N: If you watched Pokemon Heroes, you'll know this attack. Sight sharing?)

Drew didn't see water anymore, he saw Don. Then blood on a paw. What?? Don walks back scared. Why, Drew was seeing what May wanted him to see!! How?? Is this an attack?? Drew didn't know but one things for sure was that May was injured.

Though tired, seeing May injured suddenly gave him a burst of energy. The glow was gone. And with what strength he had left, Drew kicked out took a deep breath and fought against the currant and swam back. After swimming a while, he began to swim with ultimately easily. I think I learned surf! Drew thought.

May's eyes glowed stopped. She smirked when she saw she saw Don afraid. Suddenly, from behind May someone leaped out. She turned and grinned. Despite the pain in her fore paw, May dashed to Drew. " Are you (gasp) Okay?" Drew asked worriedly. " 'Cept for the cut I'm fine." May grinned. Drew nodded and smiled.

" Okay. No more mushy mushy!" Don said disgusted. Drew turned to Don. His smile turned to a snarl. " What. Now." Drew growled calmly. " I told you before, Draw. I want her." Don snarled at Drew pointing at May. May stood behind Drew shocked, stunned and afraid.

"The names, Drew. And she doesn't want you." Drew growled. " Oh? How do you know?" Don smirked. " Because, I just do." Drew said standing his guard. " Look. Draw. Why not just give up and hand her over to me. The strong guy. Not you weakling." Don smirked walking forward.

May backed up. " Oh No. You don't." Drew snarled blocking May. _If he hates me, than why is he guarding me like that? Why does he want me? Why is Drew protecting me like that? Why?? With all his teasing and all I thought he hated me, why not just hand me over? Does he like…love me? I hope so... _May thought.

" Playing tough guy huh. Let's make a deal. We'll battle and whoever wins get's the cutie you're blocking. If you lose, you'll have to leave this forest forever." Don smirked. May gasped. " Okay. You have yourself a deal." Drew growled. " Okay than. Tomorrow, Dawn. Bye my sweetheart, don't worry you'll be mine soon." Don said and left.

May shuddered and turned to Drew. " You know you'll have to leave the forest if you lose???" she cried angrily. Drew nodded and sighed. " You know you'll never stand a chance!! Sure you have attacks he doesn't have. But he has more experience than you do!" May yelled tears coming out. " What else can figgin do????? Is not like you play cards you know!! We're not human anymore May!! It's how it works in the wild!!!" Drew countered.

" Fine. You want to leave, I don't care. I'm going to spend the rest of my useless life with that jerk!!! Fine! You know, you shouldn't let anger take over you!!!!!" May said angrily and walked away leaving tear stains on the ground. "May….." Drew murmured. _Maybe she is right. Maybe I let my anger take over. Maybe I'm the jerk not Don. What am I going to do?? _Drew thought sadly. " Maybe I should apologize." Drew said out loud.

May walked away. _I was wrong. SO wrong. He hates me. Hate me hate me. _May thought crying. She reached a junction and turned left. She heard loud happy noises. She looked left in the bushes. A pair of Nidorans in love. May heard chirping and looked up. A Swellow couple. She looked right a pair of rabbits. She looked on a leaf. Ladybugs, mating. _What is this???? Love lane???_ May thought angrily.

"May? May!! Wait up!!" May heard some one call. She sighed and stopped, turned and looked at her reflection in the little stream created by the rain. A pair of sapphire eyes looked back at her. She sighed and shut her eyes squeezing out a tear. " May…" the voice said. She opened her eyes and saw emerald eyes. " What do _you_ want." May said dully. " I want to apologize." Drew said looking down.

"What??" May said childishly. " I said, I want to apologize." Drew repeated annoyingly. " What???" May said again childishly. " Your enjoying the fact that the Great Drew is apologizing aren't you." Drew said rolling his eyes. " What happens is I say yes??" May asked. " This!!" Drew cried as he pounced on May. He tried to tickle May but May wasn't ticklish. She puched Drew over, and flipped. Siiing, May unsheathed her claws. Wriggling them she look evily at Drew. " No! Noooo!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!!" Drew cried while May tickled him.

" May… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…S-S-Stop! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… P-P-.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Please!!!" Drew yelled. " No!"May grinned at tickled Drew harder.

Drew suddenly flipped and he was on top of May. May blushed when she realized their position. Drew flushed. " Erm… Sorry." Drew said and got up. " Um… Never mind. C'mon, it's late we should be heading home." May said getting up." Yea. I'm hungry too." Drew said. Later, May's tummy growled. Drew's eyebrow went up. " Eheheh… Me too." May said blushing. Drew rolled his eyes.

Together in silence, they went home dreading to think about dawn tomorrow.

**Me: Weee… Done!!!**

**May: ZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!! **

**Drew: Wahhh!!! Pop. I'm Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Erm…………..**

**Drew hugs  
May. **

**May: Need….Air….**

**Drew: Oh er sorry. (BLUSH!!!)**

**May: (gasping and blushing** )

**Me: Aww!!!**

**Drew/May: ZAP!!!**

**Me: Protect!!!**

**Drew/May: But you're human!!!**

**Me: Tsk Tsk. It's called AUTHOR POWER!!!!!!**

**Drew/May: Aww man/woman!!!!**

**Me: Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?????**

**May: What did I do?? (sad puppy face) **

**Drew: Sorry May. I didn't mean too. (hugs May.) **

**Me: Awwww!!!!! (snap pictures) **

**Drew: (lets go) Hey!!!**

**May: ARGH!!!!!**

**Me: More to the contest shipping scrap book!!!**

**May/Drew I hate you!!!!**

**Me: AHHHH!!!!!! (runs away.)**

Dawn….

May was being very silent that morning, Drew kept asking her what was wrong though he knew already. May still kept on being silent. After having a mice or two, Drew went out followed by May. After stopping by the small river witch shrank for a drink they headed towards the battle spot.

Finally, they reached the battle spot. It was a big field, you could see nothing but grass. Drew walked out of trees while May stayed behind some bushes. "Heh, you're here eh? I thought that you'll coward and not battle. Guess not." A voice said.

" I'll rather fight than give up, Don." Drew growled. Don shrugged and took his place. They glared at each other and started circling each other, daring each other to attack. Drew knew how to wait while as Don didn't. Almost immediately, Don charged using volt tackle.

Drew smirked and dodged easily. Don halted to a stop and used tackle., Drew countered with shadow ball causing Don to fly back. Don used thunder but it did no effect to Drew. Suddenly, Drew opened his jaw and blue ovals came shooting out. It hit Don directly, Mud shot! Drew thought.

In the bushes, May watched silently, cheering for Drew. Than came a blast of fire?? Drew was shock and took the attack head on. "Where did you learn that???" Drew scowled. " A friend." Don smirked. And the battle continued.

Drew used mud hot again but missed, instead he got slashed on the back. Than he used Shadow ball, it hit Don on the shoulder than Don had crept up on him on used another flamethrower.

Drew was losing badly. Don on the other hand had only bruises while Drew ad a slash on his back and a tickle of blood escaped is mouth. Bruises everywhere Drew used his last attempt on mud shot. It hit Don head on but it wasn't strong enough. Still, Don stood not weakened at all.

"Too weak Draw. Why not just drop out and hand her over." Don mocked. Drew stood up weakly after being volt tackled. " First of all… The names Drew and second of all…. Arrggh…. Ne…ver!!!!" Drew groaned using another attack but failed after Don slashed him again on his back.

Drew screamed in pain and agony, making May flinched in the bushes. Drew dropped down feeling the pain surge through him. " Give up weakling." Don said disgusted. " No. I'll rater die trying." Drew groaned struggling to stand. "Grr… You made a big mistake Drew." Don growled using thunder again. " Rrrr…. ARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHH!!!!" Drew cried clearly in between death and unconsciousness and awake.

"Drew!!!" May cried dashing out of the bushes. Don was wide eyed. She was watching the whole thing?? He thought surprised. He backed up. May gently turned Drew to his side. His eyes was still shut tight, blood slowly tickled down his cheek and mouth.

Gently, May nudged Drew, he didn't stir. "Drew… Wake up!! Now!! Please wake up…..(sniff) please Drew(sniff)… Wake up…." May said crying. "C'mon May. Let's go, Clearly I win and Draw loses. Your mine now. Come on." Don said tugging at May's tail.

Angrily, May turned. "No." May said steadily. "What??" Don said surprised. " I said. No. No way Don. I belong to no one. I have my life, I choose who I love and I don't like you!!" May cried. " May. You're coming with me and that's final!" Don tried not to growl.

"NO!!!" May screamed and turned back to Drew. Suddenly, there was bite on her tail. She yowled and jumped. She landed on Don and double slapped him furiously. Don kicked May sending her flying back. She stood up glaring angrily at Don. " I don't want to hurt you just come with me!" Don said trying desperately to calm May down.

"No way Don!! Just leave me and Drew alone!!!" May screamed using physic on Don. While Don was in the air, May had on thought in her mind. To send Don as far as possible. First she thought the ocean, than no she didn't want to kill him either. I know! China!! May thought and before she knew it, Don was sent blasting off to China. (A/N: RANDOMNESS. I didn't think it would fit the situation but tell me what you think.)

Satisfied, May went over to Drew again. She nudged him again and again. " Argh… May…. Stop." Drew groaned trying to get up. " What. Yu were about to die and and I can't help. Oh very smart." May said rolling her eyes.

Drew grinned and staggered back into forest. May following. " Where's that jerk?" Drew asked disgustingly. " China." May said simply. Drew paused and looked at May puzzled. " I sent him there with an attack." May grinned. Drew made a small " Oh." And passed the small river. " Hey Drew." May said. " What." Drew said. " I think you shold jump in the water, you know, to clean that wound on your back." May said stopping by the small river.

"But…. Fine." Drew grumbled and went swimming. At first the pain surged through him like electricity. Than, slowly the pain disappeared. "Does it hurt?" May asked sitting by the edge. " Of course it hurts!!" Drew cried. May pouted and sat there waiting. She shut her eyes a while going through every thing in her mind. Herley.Drew. Luxrays. Don. Blood. When she opened her eyes and Drew was gone.

She panicked. " Drew. Drew?" she called. Than suddenly, someone pushed her into the water. "Waaahhh…" she cried and splashed into the water. She stood up and saw Drew laughing at her. " It isn't funny!" she cried. " Well..Haha…It is now!!" Drew laughed. "Hmph." May hmphed and got out.

May ignored Drew and walked home. "Haha… May, Wait up!" Drew called and followed May home. On the way home, they hunted down a vole and a mouse.

Once home, they had their dinner and some berries. After Drew had his dinner he went to lay down on their bed leaving May to clean up. " You know, It's not fair that I have to always clean up." May huffed. " Well, It's not fair tat you don't get injured." Drew countered. May hmphed and finished cleaning up.

After finishing up cleaning she walked over and lay by Drew a question in mind. "Drew…" she whispered. "Hmm…" Drew hmmed. "Why do you protect me like that when Don's around?" May asked looking at Drew. Drew lifter his gaze to May's orbs. Innocence. So much of them. He sighed and shut his eyes. " I…didn't want him to take you away." Drew murmured. "Take me away? What do you mean Drew?" May asked confused.

Drew sighed. Would he have to confess now? "I meant…. I didn't want him to take you away from me May…." Drew mumbled blushing madly. "Huh." May said just being her old self. " You don't get it do you." Drew sighed. May shook her head. " What I mean is….. I…I…" He paused than continued. " I….love you May… I didn't want him to take you away from me….." Drew murmured flushing like MAD.

May nodded stunned. Drew sighed again and shut his eyes. " You know what Drew." May started. Drew opened his eye. " I love you too Drew. Thanks." May mumbled cuddling up to Drew some more. Inside Drew, there was a huge party going on. Without noticing, The two slept with their tails tied together.

**Me: DONE!!!!!!!!! **

**Drew: Ouch. **

**May: ….**

**Me: Oh and I have two choices for this story. I need your opinion people!!**

**I do one chapter on what happens in their life. A fast forward.**

**I make this story super long and talk about their life day by day.**

**May: I pick 2!!**

**Drew: I pick 1!!! **

**May/Drew: grrr…**

**Me: There will be a poll!! Witch ever number get's the most vote, the other half of the story will be written!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And the results are in!!**

**MAy: Who won who won???**

**Drew: I did obviously.**

**May: Humph!! **

**Me: And here are the results. **

**Short story: 1 2 **

**Long story: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10**

**May: Awright!!!**

**Drew: AW man...**

**Me: Sorry if your vote wasn't in!!**

**Drew: On with the story... **

* * *

May was the first to wake up, she tried to stand but couldn't. She was tied down by Drew's tail. "Why. Why. Why..." she grumbled. Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea. She crouched and jumped landing on Drew. " WAHHH!!!!!" he cried glancing at May wide awake. " Maay..." he said clearly in pain and annoyed. " Yes?" May chuckled innocently. "Quit jumping on me!!" Drew screamed. May pouted " Well, Don't tie me down!!!" she countered pointing at her tail. " Oh. Erm... Sorry. " Drew said. May shrugged and got her breakfast. Drew followed.

"So what do we do now." Drew said. May shrugged. Ever since Don was gone, it was quite boring day by day. " Hunting. Check. Berry. Check. Eww... what's that smell??" May grumbled covering her nose. Drew on the other hand followed the scent to the bed. " It's the bed." Drew said walking away. " I think we need to change it." May said still covering her nose. Drew nodded and started dragging away the piece of leaf underneath. May stayed though trying desperately to shoo away the smell. She tried so hard, May eventually learned Sweet Scent. Satisfied she tided up the whole place.

Soon, Drew came back with a fresh bunch. "Boy it's cold out there. " he said after putting it down. " Winter is near... Last time i remembered from the whether man was that it was suppose to snow tomorrow." May said making the bed flat. " Who watched the whether channel." Drew smirked. " Well. It comes in handy from time to time." May huffed. Drew scoffed and went outside. "Where are you going?" May asked following. " Hunting for more food dum dum." Drew replied. " Why?" May said puzzled. " Well, by winter there won't be much food and prey would be scarce." Drew said. "How did you know." May scoffed. " Don't you read books??" Drew grumbled. " Yeah but-" " Shh..." Drew hushed. May was cut short.

She snorted and padded off to collect more berries. Soon, the big hole that May expanded was over filled with berries and prey. "Done!" May panted dragging back the last leaf full of berries and herbs. " By time." Drew smirked. May hmphed and went out side. Drew sighed shaking his head. " Coool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he heard May squeal. Drew came out and a white snowflake landed on his nose. " Snow??" he mumbled. " Snow!!! Weeeee!!!!" May gigled bouncing around. Drew smiled ad went off finding water. On the way, Drew did a bit more hunting.

By now, the snow was falling heavily. Drew was hoping that May had stop playing and went back inside. On the way he picked up some stones and wood and piles them onto his makeshift sled. When Drew was back in the den , May was trembling and sneezing uncontrollably, teeth chattering laying down on the bed.

"May! You got a cold. How long were you outside??" Drew said angrily. " A w-w-while…" May shuttered. Drew raised an eyebrow. " Okay! Fine. Just came back a minute ago.." May said. " No wonder." Drew mumbled stumbling to make a fire place. Drew used thunder on a wall making a hole, than another thunder inside above making a long vent until there was a hole on the roof.

Placing the rocks and the firewood and with May using a small shaky ember made a fire. Soon enough, the whole den was warm. Giving May her dinner and the herbs she needs, Drew lay down and had his dinner. Suddenly, the wind blew through the door causing the fire to go out.

Grumbling, Drew went outside. The wind was furious outside, quickly Drew found a shrub and dragged it in front of the Den and planted it there. Crawling through the shrub, Drew went in. With yet another ember, the fire was back.

May had fished her berries but not the herbs. " May. Eat that medicine." Drew said sternly. "No." May grumbled. " Oh well. It won't be my fault that you'll die out of sickness." Drew shrugged. Angrily, May turned back and gulped down the bitter medicine. Drew smirked. May just rolled her eyes and turned around.

_Should I? _

_Yes!! _

_AHH!! WHO ARE YOU!!_

_I'm your hormones._

_AHHH!! NOT MY HORMONES!!_

_And I'm pokemondified witch makes me stronger!!_

_Stronger to what??_

_Stronger to over come you!!!_

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

_YEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!_

**Click.**

_Noooooooooo!! GET BACK HERE!!!_

_NO!!! _

_MAY!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hey May…." Drew breathed near May's calm face. May's eyes flung open. " May….." Drew whispered sending shivers down May's spine. " Erm… Hi?" she mumbled sensing this was not Drew. Suddenly, there was small nipping on her neck. " Drew… What are you doing…." May moaned. " Nothing." He said simply. His nipping turned to 'kissing' aka licking.

_HAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You can't stop me now!!!!! _

_MAY RUN!!! RUN!!! RUN AWAY FROM HORMONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_She can't hear you!! _

_RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..._

By now, Drew or should I say, Hormone control Drew, was on top of May. And well…. I can't tell what happened for there is no lemon here. But let's just say they were doing a weird pokemon-nish, human-nish way of erm…. Mating. (A/n: Heh..)

After the ermm…. Mating.

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?????_

_Nothing much. _

_You know you controlled my body for over three hours now????_

_No. Time flies when you have fun._

_Ewww….. _

_Well??? You were thinking about it anyways. Besides, you're 20 now! _

_Doesn't mean…!! _

_You should thank me! _

_No I shouldn't!! _

_Hmph. _

_Anyways, GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!! _

_Fine Fine, _

**Click**

_There. Happy now??_

_Not so!! _

By time that argument was done, It was already morning. Drew didn't know what happened but he sure felt weird. When he opened his eyes, the fire was gone, he was sweating and May was gone. Looking around he saw red liquid on a piece of leaf. It read:

**Morning Drew, **

**Who were you last night?? You sure didn't act like you. You smelt weird. And you were wild!! Scary…. (Scary face) By the way, I'm out hunting or looking for a supply of wood. See ya. **

**May. **

By the looks of it, Hormone had been wild and bad last night. Drew shuddered at the thought, still can't believe what happened. Suddenly, there was a rustle .Turning to the shrub, Drew watched cautiously ad a blue head appeared. " Hi!!" May grinned. " What time is it?" Drew asked. "Dusk." May said putting down the extra fire wood. "What???" Drew said.

"You slept a long long time." May laughed. "It's not funny. Geesh. I bet you slept longer!" Drew glared. " Mhm.." May laughed some more. Suddenly, she stopped laughing, glanced at Drew's confused face and dashed outside.

**(A/n: Here's a clue to what happened to May. She ran out cause she was gonna vomit. And if you pay attention to when your mum is pregnant, this is normally called Morning sickness. So… yeah. If you're smart, you'll know what's wrong with May. If you don't get it…than tell me in your review and I'll say what's up with May. Hope you understand!!)**

Confused, Drew followed May out. There was May kneeling over a bush, vomiting. Worried, Drew walked over and patted May on the back, gently. Soon, she was done but her face was pale. Shaking her head she headed for the river. May lapped up some water and turned back. "What's wrong May?" Drew asked worriedly. "N-N-Nothing.." May mumbled and crawled back to the den.

"You want some dinner?" Drew asked worried flashed in his eyes. May shook her head and lay down. Drew was surprised, this wasn't May. He shrugged and gulped down a small mouse and lay down beside May to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Poor Drew. **

**Drew: WHY WHY WHY!!!!**

**Me: Tsk Tsk. Bad Drew. Bad!! **

**Drew: I didn't do it!! I didn't !!! IT Wasn't ME!! IT WAS HORMONES!!! **

**Me: (shakes head.) **

**Pondertheworld: (Whacks Drew on the head) **

**Drew: OWWWW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???**

**Podertheworld: For Making May pregnant!!**

**Drew: BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!! **

**Pondertheworld: Riiiight. Whack. **

**Drew: THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!! NOOOOOOOOOooooo….**

**Me: Bad Drew!! Bad Boy!!! (whack) **

**Drew: Even the author…. Noooooooooooooooooo….**

**Anime lover 101: BAD DREW!!!!!! **

**Drew: 1…2….3… NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **

**Me: There's more to go!! **

**Pondertheworld: Ya. **

**Anime lover 101: Whacks Drew. **

**Drew: Ouch, noooooo!!!**

**Beutifly-rulez12: BAD DREW BAD!!!!!! **

**Drew: AAHHH!!! 4!!! NOoooooo…. **

**Me/pondertheworld/Anime lover 101 and beutifly-rulez12 : BAD!! WHACK!! **

**Drew: OUCH!!! **

**Shygirldee: OMG DREW!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!! **

**Drew: I DID'NT DO ANYTHING!! **

**Shygirldee: Whack!! **

**Drew: Wahhhh…. **

**Me: On with the story….**

May was once again, the first to wake up. Lately, she had feeling bad. Everytime after she ate something she would have to puke it out. Was she??

_Flashback…_

_May was 5 years old. She came downstairs and saw her mum running to the bathroom again. Lately, Caroline had been doing this. Everytime to the bathroom to vomit. May shuddered and went to play. _

_A week later… _

_Norman had took Caroline to the doctor's and May had followed. Norman and May was waiting outside and when Caroline finally came out she was teary eyed. May was confused, why is mum crying? She thought. _

_Than her mum knelt down and told May something about a new brother or sister soon. That was stuck in May's head until Max was born. May never wanted to ever have kid then. _

_End of Flash back. _

May shook her head. No, Impossible. Maybe I just ate something bad. She thought. Suddenly, she felt that the whole den was freezing cold. She turned to the fire and put more wood and some dried grass, than used ember. She sighed and had her breakfast.

Almost immediately, she had to go. Sweating, May darted out of the den and knelt over a bush. Back inside, Drew had woken up. He saw May's tail disappear behind the shrub. He sighed and thought a while. Why is May like that? What is wrong with May. Is she…? No. No way. Never gonna happen. Drew thought twitching around uncomfortably.

Than, there was a rustle. He opened an eye and there was May standing up face pale. Opening both eye, he stood up and looked at May worriedly. She tried to smile but couldn't instead for some reason, blacked out. Drew perked and caught May just in time.

May landed on Drew's shoulder. He panted and dragged May to the bed. He checked every where and luckily May was fine, on the outside at least. Franticly, Drew went out and asked around if there was any doctor or something.

When, Drew almost gave up when a little Buneary came up to him and said " Are you looking for some medical help?". " Yea. Do you know anyone?" Drew asked. " Yes. There's a kind Blissey by the pond." The Buneary replied. " Great! Can you take me there please?" Drew said grateful. Buneary nodded and smiled " Okay. Come on. Follow me." It said and hopped off.

Drew followed cautiously. Soon they reached a small pond with a mini water fall. " Blissey! There's a Luxray here and it needs help with something." Buneary called. Than, from the trees a pink Blissey appeared. "Hello Dear. What is wrong?" she smiled. " It's not me erm.." " My name's Harmony." The blissey grinned. Drew nodded " It's not me that needs help. It's my erm…" Drew thought awhile. " Your sort of mate sort of friend?" Harmony said.

" Uh.. Yea, well, she's been acting sick and all but now she's back home and she fainted. Can you help?" Drew asked. " Oh My. Sure I'll help. Where is your little home?" Harmony said. " Follow me." Drew said and walked back to the den.

Soon they reached the den. " Behind that shrub." Drew said crawling in. Buneary followed than Harmony. " By the way, My name's Jess." Buneary said. " Drew. Name's Drew." Drew said looking worriedly at May.

" So, Drew, How has she been acting?" Harmony asked. " Every time she ate she would have to run out and vomit." Drew said. " Hm! That sounds like Mum when she had my brother!!" Jess cried. " Well then, I was right." Harmony said. " What??" Drew said hopping that May wasn't what she is. " Congratulations!!! You're going to be a father!!" Harmony cried.

Drew stumbled and fell. " Surprise huh." Jess grinned. Drew nodded sweating. How was he going to tell May now?? He thought. Suddenly, May stirred and yawned. I guess I don't need to…. Drew thought. " Hello sweetie!!" Harmony smiled. " Hmm…. Wah?? Who are you??" May cried standing up.

" I'm Harmony. A doctor." Harmony grinned. " And I'm Jess!!" Jess cried bouncing around. " What are you dong here?" May asked calming down." Well, your friend there said that you needed medical attention.So I came." Harmony said. May arched an eyebrow at Drew wondering why was his face pale. "Oh." May smiled ignoring Drew.

"Well… We go news." Harmony grinned. Drew shuddered.

_Look at what you've done!!_

_What??_

_You made May erm…_

_Have pups? _

_Grrr!!! LOOK!!! I'm so under age!!_

_No your not. _

_Yes I am!!_

_You were born when your mum was 18. _

_How did you know??_

_I'm you, I know_

_Grah!!_

_Besides, you should be happy that you'll be a father._

_I hate you…_

_Heh. You hate yourself. Weird. _

_Grrr…._

"What news?" May asked sitting down. " You're gonna have kids!! Kids kids kids!! Like me!!" Jess jumped in. Harmony sweat dropped . Drew sighed. " What???" May cried stunned. No.. This is NOT happening!! She thought franticly. "True." Harmony smiled. May's face turned pale. Drew chose to stay silent.

"I'm… going…outside to erm… let you handle it…" Drew murmured and went outside. May still in shock nodded. After all, she couldn't blame him, Drew was having a tough time himself. " I-I-I don't think eggs like real pokemons.." May stuttered. " What do you mean sweetie?" Harmony asked. May sighed and told Harmony everything.

"Hmm… I think then. You'll have birth the human way." Harmony said thinking. May twitched. " Well, I can't do anything about that but here's something. Take it easy a while and don't work to much. Relax more and when the time comes… You'll know what to do." Harmony said reassuring. May sighed and nodded.

" Oh!! I got to go home! It's late!" Jess said and hopped off. " Bye!!" she called. " I have to go to. See you. And if you need anything just come look for me." Harmony smiled and crawled out. " Tata." She called.

May sighed again, she gulped down a few berries and lay down to sleep. Soon Drew came in, he ate a small mouse and went to sleep.

**May: WHAT????????**

**Pondertheworld: Yep. **

**May: I'm…**

**Anime lover 101: pregnant. **

**Me: Yeppy. **

**Shygirldee: And it's all Drew's fault. **

**Drew: IT IS NOT. IT IS HORMONES FAULT! **

**Me: Still you. **

**Beutifly-rulez12: Besides, Hormones is you. **

**Drew: GAHHH! I HATE YOU PEOPLE. **

**Me: Too bad. :P **

**Drew: Grrr…. **

**May: OH YOU!!**

**Drew: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (runs away) **

**May: Heh. **

**Anime lover 101: May! Take it easy!!**

**Shygirldee: You might scare them! **

**May: Who?? **

**Ponderhteworld: The Luxio's!! **

**May: (twitch) **

**Me: I know. (twitch) **

**Everyone: (twitch) **

**Me: ER… Review? **


	6. More polls!

**Drew: IT IS NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!! **

**Anime lover 101: Oh yes it is!!**

**Drew: NO!!**

**Anime lover 101: YES!!! **

**(Argument goes on and on and on….)**

**Me: I'm glad that you people like my story!!!**

**May: I Oh…. Well, on with the story. **

**Me: Actually… there is no story now. I erm… need some opinion. **

**May: Like……..**

**Me: Okay. Another poll. **

**Should May and Drew turn back to human? **

**Me: I myself didn't plan for May and Drew to turn back to human. **

**If May and Drew didn't turn back to human, Should May have Shinx or Luxio's for the kids? **

**Should I now do a day by day or just skip to the birth? **

**May: That's a lot.**

**Me: I noticed. **

**May: Oh well. **

**Me: Please tell me. If not… I can't update for a long while. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay. I'm not quite happy with the results. **

**Shinx: 10 **

**Luxio: 2 **

**Me: That is fine with me. **

**Luxray's for ever: 4 **

**Human: 5**

**Me: That I don't quite like. So I'm changing it. Luxray's all the way, not ALL the way, they'll eventually turn back. Sorry. **

**Day by Day: 3. **

**Skip to birth: 6. **

**Me: That is different. I won't directly skip to birth. Let's see. Month by Month. Is that okay? Sorry I can feel impatient-ness. Heh. **

**Roselia: WHACK Author. I'm impaitient all right!!**

**Me: Oww… You wasn't suppose to hit me!! You're suppose to hit him!! (points at Drew) .**

**Roselia: I can do anything I like! **

**Me: And I can make you ugly! **

**Roselia: I don't care. **

**Me: I can NOT give you your kit kats!! **

**Roselia: PLEASE NO!!!! **

**Me: Then Don't hit me. **

**Roselia : Fine. (go and hit Drew while scolding him) **

**Me: Heh. Thanks Djizcool for lending me Roselia. **

**Djizcool: No problem 2paw. **

**Me: On with the story!! Let's say that in pokemon life, 9 month of pregnancy is the best. **

Have you ever wondered what happened to Harley and Don? Well Harley became top coordinator and Don came back and kidnapped May to be his.

…..

….

….

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…

….

…

….

What??? It's the truth!!!!

…..

….

…

….

…

…

(cough cough)

….

…

…

…

(cricket chirps)

….

….

….

….

….

….

Fine fine it's NOT the truth. Harley was put to jail for kidnapping May and Drew as thought. Don tried swimming back but in the middle of nowhere got eaten by a Sharpedo, but it didn't like Don so it spitted him out on a small island in the Atlantic Ocean. Now, enough talk about the bad guys. Let's go see our couple.

**First month….**

" I'm cold." May murmured.

" I know cause I am too you know." Drew grumbled.

"This is bad." May said.

" I realized." Drew mumbled.

**Two month…. **

" Is it spring yet." May said one day her belly slightly bigger.

" One more month May." Drew grumbled coming in from a search for more firewood.

" Man…" May grumbled.

**Three month…. **

" It's spring!!!" May cried bursting out.

One minute later…

" It's COLD!!" May cried coming in.

" See? Told ya." Drew yawned.

" Humph."

**Four month…**

" Is it warm yet." May mumbled.

"You go see." Drew said.

"No… You go."

"No, You go!" Drew said.

" Please?"

"Fine." Drew grumbled.

" Always works." May smirked.

"I heard that!!"

"Heard what?" May said.

"Grr…"

**Five month…. **

Imagine your mum's tummy at six month than make it as small as possible and fit it in May. And you have a picture.

" I'm hungry," May whined.

"You always are." Drew grumbled.

" Hey…"

" Even before you were pregnant." Drew said twitching.

May twitched,

**Six month…**

" I'm hot." May complained.

" No you're not." Drew said annoyed.

" I meant… Temperature wise!!" May cried.

" Oh." Drew said simply.

**Seven month….**

" I hate this." May grumbled.

" Two more months." Drew grumbled.

" I know. I know. Don't have to rub it in." May growled.

" Grouch." Drew murmured.

" What???"

"Nothing."

" Good."

**Eight month… **

" I REALLY hate this." May grumbled.

" What does it feel like?" Drew asked curious.

" Try sticking a watermelon in your tummy. You'll get the idea." May grumbled.

"Ouch."

" I know. And it's all ur stupid hormones fault."

"I agree."

" Rare."

**Nine month….. **

**Me : STOP!!! NO MORE!! **

**Roselia: Still whacking Drew. **

**Drew: HELP ME!! MY POKEMON IS AGAISNT ME!! **

**Me: Your fault. **

**Drew: NO!! **

**Roselia: Whacks harder. **

**Drew: OUCH!!! **

**Me: Chuckling**

**Djizcool: o.O Ouch.**

**Me: I know. Giggle. **

**Djizcool: laughs. **

**Roselia: Review if you want me to torture Drew even more!! Personal weapons for me to borrow to hit Drew is VERY welcomed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: This will so suck…**

**Drew: Than why-**

**Me: Mallet. **

**Drew: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: Heh… One with the story. **

**September, 20****th****, 2014. Let's say that counting from 2007 May and Drew is 13 years old so on 2014 their 20. **

Drew was the first to wake up again. Now as he counted, was the ninth month and due to the fact that Harmony visits daily now he wakes up terrified every single day. (A/n: Can you imagined Drew scared? I can't)

He stretched and did the dailies. Breakfast, Hunt, Berries, Wood and what so ever. May on the other hand stayed home and just cleaned up. And she hated every single nano second of it.

Well, Drew had his breakfast and went outside. May stirred and yawned. Grumbling, she opened an eye, Same thing daily…. Argh… I hate it. She thought angrily. Than there was a rustle of bushes and a pink head peeked out. " Good Morning Dear. How are you feeling?" Harmony asked.

" Grouchy." May replied. "Ahh…. Have you been feeling all right." Harmony asked walking in. May nodded and gulped down a couple of berries. " I brought a friend with me." Harmony smiled. "Why?" May asked.

" Why, To introduce her to you! That's Why!" Harmony said. Than the bushes rustled again and another pink head popped out. " Hello. You must be May. I'm Anime. Blissey of Anime Lover 101. (A/N: Couldn't help it.) Just call me Ani." Ani grinned.

" Hi. Since you know my name don't think I have to introduce my self." May laughed. Ani nodded.

Suddenly, May felt a pang of pain in her belly. She crouched down sweating due to the extreme pain. Harmony looked worried. " What's Wrong May-dear?" she asked. " My…. (groan)…..stomach….(pant and groan)…. Really pain…" May groaned falling to her side.

" Uh Oh. I think their coming…." Harmony gasped. She turned to Ani. " Quick, You take care of May here. I'll get the father." Harmony said and rushed outside. Ani nodded and rushed beside May. Coaxing her, trying to get her to stay calm.

Outside….

Harmony darted out and searched franticly. Luckily, Drew was behind a bush creeping up on prey. " DREW!!!" Harmony cried running to Drew. The prey heard and bounded away. Drew sighed and looked up and saw Harmony running towards him sweating madly.

" Harmony! What's up?" Drew grinned. " The sky." Harmony said puzzled. " I meant. What's going on." Drew said sweat dropping. " Oh. Erm…. May is… erm… how do I put this… having your cubs?" Harmony mumbled. " WHAT??????" Drew practically screamed. Pidgeots fluttered away.

" Yes. And she is in a great deal of pain. You have to come NOW." Harmony ordered. Drew started to sweat, he backed up. " N-N-No.. I can't do it…. It's too…." " Scary. I know. I am scared too but you HAVE to come for May's sake." Harmony cried interrupting.

Drew sighed and followed Harmony back. Suddenly, a ear piercing scream burst through the forest. Drew didn't need to think to know that it was May's voice. " May!!" he cried and darted into the den, with Harmony following behind.

Eyes shut tight, sweat trickling down her face and breathing hard, May lay at her side visibly in great pain. Ani sat beside May trying to ease the pain and keep her health points up with Heal Bell. Drew, trying desperately to not panic sat by May, beside Ani.

" Ani, how is she doing?" Harmony said her kindness was half took over by seriousness in her voice. " Shes in a great deal of pain but OK." Ani replied stepping aside letting Harmony take over. " Drew. I need you to stay inside but go to the other end of the room." Harmony said sternly gazing at Drew.

Drew looked into the Blissey's eyes and kindness flashed through them. He nodded and walked to the other end anxiously. Harmony sighed and turned to May. " Okay. Hunney. I'll need you to fight the pain, Okay." Harmony said softly. May struggled to nod. " Okay. AS I've seen human doctors do. Push." Harmony said gently.

The pain was unbearable, May fought to push. She didn't know where to push but she just tried. Sensing that Drew was watching worriedly near by, May felt an extra energy surge through her. She pushed as told and the pain shot through her.

May felt like she was losing all her energy until Harmony used a strong Heal Bell and the pain decreased a bit, more energy surged through her with Harmony's Heal Bell's help. May managed to have the first pup.

Ani darted forward and gently tend to the small baby Shinx. Shortly after, they had all of them out. Harmony panted and went to help Ani with the bunch. May was panting endlessly. Sweating badly too.

Drew came back with a fruit shell he found filled with water. He walked carefully glancing at the two Blisseys and went to May. Carefully placing small 'bowl' of water beside May, Drew licked gently on May's face (A/N: Twitch Twitch Careful Drew. Don't let Hormone go wild.) .

May opened her eye slowly and found herself gazing at a pair of emerald eyes. " You ok?" Drew asked worriedly. May nodded and tried sitting up but couldn't. She only managed to fall back down. Drew caught May just in time and gently laid her down.

"Don't get up yet." Drew said. May nodded and lift her head. "Here. Drink some water." Drew said nudging the bowl towards May. May looked at it for a while than drank thirstily. Drew sat down can watched deep in thoughts. After May was done, Drew put the bowl aside.

Than, May lay down and fell asleep almost immediately. Drew sighed and walked over to Harmony and Ani. " Drew… Congratz! You are now a dad of a Luxio and two Shinx. The Luxio is a boy and the two Shinx are girls." Ani grinned.

Suddenly, In burst A Buneary. " HI GUYS!!!!!! I'M JESS-" " Shhhhh!!!! Their sleeping!!" Harmony cried clamping her hand over Buneary's mouth. " Oh. Sorry. Whose they?" Jess whispered.

Ani stepped aside and Buneary hopped over to the bed and gasped. " Awww…. Their so cute!!!" Buneary whispered in a high pitched whisper. Than came a bright flash of light and than Jess stumbled over black. " The Luxio woke up and shocked me. Err…ahh..." she said and fell to the ground.

" Oh My." Harmony said and tended to the crying Luxio ( A/N: Can they cry??). Ani used a quick Heal Bell and Jess woke up perfectly fine. " Man. That's some baby." She said. Ani nodded.

Drew though still sitting by May waiting for her to wake up. Finally she stirred and rose stretching. " Finally awake sleepy head?" Drew smirked. May stuck her tongue out, than her tummy rumbled. Drew's eyebrow shot up. " What? I only had berries for breakfast." May said. Drew rolled his eyes. " Where are they?" May asked suddenly.

" Come on. Follow me. I'll show you." Drew said and walked over to where Harmony was standing. " Awake already May?" she smiled. May nodded and gaped at the sight of the young Luxio and Shinx. "What's wrong May?" Drew asked standing by her side. " Nothing. Their just so… cute!" May smiled. Drew nodded.

Luxio yawned and opened his eyes. May and Drew gasped. His eyes weren't yellow or green or blue. It was a beautiful shade of turquoise. He smiled. Trying hard to stand up, he fell down but May caught him with her muzzle and pushed him up to stand.

Finally, he managed to stand and walk but flimsy. He stumbled over to his sisters and either purposely or accidentally May and Drew didn't know fell ontop of his sisters. They yelped and scrambled away. Drew ended up giving him a small lecture. He whimpered and sat down in a corner.

Than, the two girls blinked and gazed at their parents. One had eyes like May's while the other green like Drew's. they grinned, turned around surprisingly with out any help stood up and charged towards their brother. "Gee, their playful." Ani smiled. May grinned. " Comes from their mother." Drew smirked. " Hey!!" May said annoyed. Drew laughed.

" Where's Buneary?" Drew asked suddenly. " She went home. And I guess I have to go too. Harmony already went." Ani sighed. " Bye!" Ani called before going outside. " You know May. With the kids around I say we extend this place." Drew said not used with saying 'kids'. May twitched " Yeah. Maybe. But the fireplace is in the middle of nowhere." She said. " Than we make the fireplace in the middle of a empty area. Besides, this den only takes out less than half of the tree." Drew said.

May thought awhile. " Okay. I'll bring them out while you to the demolishing." May said and picked up the three playing pups by their scruff. She walked outside and placed them down. " Now don't go too far." She warned. All three of them nodded and sniffing around exploring the new world outside.

There was a loud crash and the three pups came running back to May , hiding beneath here. May chuckled and looked back at the den. Yellow light flashed as Drew used thunder. She shrugged and looked up. It was night, the stars danced around the moon shining happily.

Than from behind Drew suddenly jumped out scaring the life out of May. "Why did you do that for?!!" May said angrily. The pups gathered around looking at their parents quarrel. Than, the two sister's whimpered. May stopped in the middle of her counter and turned to the pups. She sighed and turned to Drew. " Look. Just don't scare the heck out of me ever again." She said.

" Whatever." Drew said. May growled and stomped back inside getting rid of the saw dust. The two sisters followed but the Luxio didn't, instead he gazed at his dad. " Come on. Let's go inside. It's late." Drew said turning around and walking back home. The young pup sighed and followed.

That night they slept in their bigger den witch fitted 6 adults all sides. (A/N:Big…)

**Me: Weee… Finally done!! **

**Scene changes to a metal room with Drew in a corner. **

**Me: Talks in walkie talkie: Ready Roselia. Every one ready? Blissey ready to work Heal Bell on every one later? Out. **

**Roselia: Ready Twopaw. Weapons are ready to fire and attack and Blissey is ready. Out. **

**Me: Good. On the count to three. We have Drew in a corner. Tell everyone to get him in a corner and a full blast attack. Out. **

**Roselia: Roger that. Are you people ready??? YEAH!!!!! Out. **

**Me: Good. On the count to three again. One… Two… Three… CHARGE!!!!!!!! **

**Roselia: Roger that! YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Door burst opened and Roselia marches in…alone??? Wait. **

**Roselia: CHARGE!!!!!!!!**

**Drew: WHY AE YOU DOING THIS TO ME????? **

**Pondertheworld walks in with Flareon. Espeon Master walks in with his legionary team, Rayquaza, Lugia, Jirachi, Manaphy, Deoxy at attack mode and Mew! And a slingshot in hand. Oh My. **

**Drew: Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo**

**Julianna O. Gray comes in with a Roselia couple. Anime lover 101 with Espeon and Blissey on stand by. Fox Heaven with Charizard. Contest-may with a Flame bat that shoots fire!! And pokemonlover13 with a metal bat in hand and a strong Machete. **

**Drew: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo……………**

**Ash Ketchum walks in with a REALLY ANGRY Misty. May walks in REALLY MAD. **

**Drew: GULP **

**AND EVERYONE COMES IN WITH, FIRE CLUBS, CAVE MAN CLUBS, BASEBALL BAT AND PITCHFORKS!! And Author walks in with a TV crew. **

**Drew: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!! ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Multi coloured beans attacks start to hit Drew. Drew get's whacks slap and beaten by every one. **

**One houre later….**

**Blissey uses a BIG HEAL BELL. **

**And the torture countinues!! **

**5 hours later… **

**Every one is satisfied and goes home leaving a really beaten Drew still being beaten up by Misty and May. Ash got scared and ran home. **

**5 hours later… **

**Everyone is gone. **

**1 second later…**

**Everyone comes back. **

**Drew: NOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Everyone: REVIEW IF YOU WANT US TO COUNTINUE WHACKING DREW!!!!!!! **

**DREw: WHAT???// NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Awwww.. **

**May: What? **

**Me: This is the last chapter for LAAL…**

**Drew: yay!!**

**May: Meaner. **

**Drew:Is not. **

**May: Is too!!! **

**Argument countinues…. **

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to A Rose for me – A Rose for you, because of her and one of her story, I was inspired to contestshipping. Thanks!!! And to my cute little brother too!! His name is Bryan. **

Well, We'll skip time. The shinx with May's eyes was named Sapphire. The other was named Stephanie, Steph for short. The Luxio was named Bryan. The new family lived in their tree den nicely.

Soon, Sapph, Steph and Bryan learned to survive on their own. And many months later, they moved out, but Steph stayed to live in her old home.

Drew and May though, eventually turned back to human. They got married and became the first couple to be top coordinator much to Harley's sadness. They had human kids and lived in a large house.

Though human, they still held the ability to talk and understand pokemon language. So from time to time they would sneak out together and go to the woods to chat with Steph and occasionally Sapph and Bryan.

Harley got released from jail and turned into a good guy!

….

….

….

….

Okay…. Actually he went to court and after May and Drew's story got sentenced for life in jail. Don still stranded on the island, found a really annoying fan girl and was forced to live with her.

Now, for many pokemon generations did the human gene in Luxray's were passed on. Many Luxrays have blue or green eyes. Sometimes turquoise, but rarely.

**Me: Ahh!! Short chapter…. **

**May: I see that. **

**Drew: All your chapters are short.**

**Me: Are not!!!!**

**Drew: Is too!!**

**May: Argh! Why not just ask the readers!!**

**Drew:Fine!!**

**Me: Grrr!!**

**Drew: If you think that all the chapters are short say in the review. **

**Me:GRRR!!!!**

**Drew: GRRRRR!!!**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRR!!!**

**Drew: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!**

**May: GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me/Drew: ….**

**May: FINALLY!!!! (walks away) **

**Me: Look what you done!!**

**Drew: your fault!!**

**Me: NO!!!**

**Drew: YES!!!!**

**Me: GAH!!!!**

**Drew:Grr!!!**

**Me: (walks away) **

**Drew: GRRR!!!!! WIMP!!!**

**Me: (comes back with company) Wimp? Me or you?**

**Drew: AAA IT'S THEM A GAIN!!! (runs away0 **

**Me: Thanks guys/girls!!**

**Everyone: No prob. **

**Me: Bye bye people!!! **


End file.
